


As luck would have it

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [12]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: An unfortunate situation puts you in the right place at the right time to get very lucky with the leader of the Sanctuary.





	As luck would have it

There was a lot of things you missed about the old world, the one before where the dead didn't walk, and people had normal 9 to 5 jobs, and the internet was a thing. But one of the things you missed the most was showering in your own private bathroom in your home. It was something that you really took for granted when you had it. 

Now if you wanted to shower you had to use one of the communal showers, where you only had a modicum of privacy provided by the curtains that divided the room into small shower stalls with each one having its own shower head and a small plastic shelf to sit toiletries on. It could be worse, you could be in one of the communities that didn't even have running water, but that didn't mean you were happy with this either. 

Tonight was one of those nights that you were really not happy. 

You were pretty sure it was an honest mistake that some random girl had walked off with your pants, one pair of black leggings looked exactly like any other pair of black leggings after all. Honest mistake or theft aside, you were still left with the delmia of needing to walk two floors to your room and not having pants to do so. 

You'd already tossed your wet towel into the laundry collection bin, and you weren't about to risk grabbing someone else's used dirty towel to wrap that around you, and the towel keeping your wet hair pinned up on top of your head was far too small. That left one option, walking back to your room in your panties and a t-shirt, all of which left little to the imagination. 

Accepting your fate, you crack open the bathroom door just enough to peak down the hallway and make sure the coast is clear. You don't see anyone, so you creep out into the hallway moving as fast as your legs can carry you. 

It all happens very fast, first you hear a noise behind you and turn to see if anyone is coming, then you feel yourself slam hard into someone coming around the corner, you drop your bag of toiletries and they scatter all over the cement floor, along with the load distant clunk of something wooden landing with them. 

You're so mortified you almost don't even want to look up to confirm your fears that you'd slammed into none other than the leader of Sanctuary only half dressed, and you don't have too because you see his baseball bat laying with your stuff on the floor at your feet. 

You can't make yourself look at him. “I'm really sorry, sir! I wasn't paying attention and I should have been. I'm an idiot.” 

“It's cool, don't worry about it.” you can hear the smirk in his voice “You okay?” you're taken aback by the question. 

“What?” you pause your near frantic grabbing of your toiletries. 

“Are you okay. You slammed into pretty goddamn hard, and you seem… frazzled. Not to mention half naked.” 

“Oh, I'm fine. Thanks.” you mutter, embarrassed. 

He picks up Lucille, and then starts helping you pick up your stuff and put them back into your bag which only makes you feel more embarrassed. 

“I don't think I've seen you around, and I'd remember a body like that like.” he winks at you, making you immediately regret making eye contact with him. 

You'd had a thing for Negan from the moment you saw him, there was something very sexy about that swagger and confidence that he carried himself with, always so in control and powerful. He couldn't possibly actually be into you, could he? You were a lowly worker in the Sanctuary, not one of those beautiful girls in short black dresses he called his wives. 

It feels like it takes 5 hours to get all your stuff picked up, and as soon as you do you hurry down the hall as fast as you could before anyone else saw you. 

His voice stops you just before you turn the corner “Hey, sweetheart? You got anyone you're going home to?” 

You pause “no, why?” 

A smirk slowly spreads across his face. “I was sorta hoping I could convince you to stay a little while.”   
You're not quite sure how, or who made the first move but somehow you end up pressed against the wall, his lips on yours, and his hand finding its way between your bare thighs. You don't complain when he opens the door to a storage closet and shoves you inside. 

Negan wastes no time slipping his tongue in your mouth and his hands slide up to take off your shirt, peeling it off your body to reveal your bare chest, you're not wearing a bra and it dawns on you how exposed you are to a man you barely know. Your arms instinctively cover your breasts. 

“Something wrong baby doll?” he paused kissing you giving you a chance to push him away. “You can change your mind if you don't really want to do this, of course.” you look at him, his usually perfectly slicked back hair is disheveled by your hands running through it, his lips a little swollen from your kisses. You're an idiot if you stop this here, now. 

“No, no I want this, I want you. It's just sudden you know?” he gently pulls your hands off your breasts.   
“I get that, but if you let me I'd like to put you against that wall and fuck you until you don't even remember those nerves. That alright with you?” 

“Yes!” you moan while his hands replace yours on your breasts. His thumbs caressing your nipples until they pebble under his touch and his big hands easily engulfing your breasts and kneading them. 

“I don't think I caught your name baby doll?” he asks, hands still busy on your chest, making you withre against the wall he'd pressed you against. 

“Y/N.” you whimper. 

“That's a beautiful name, sweetheart.” he kisses you again, still working your nipples, sending a rush of arousal straight to your core. 

You slide your hand down his neck to the zipper of his leather jacket, tugging it down until you can slide the garment off his broad shoulders. 

Once it's out of your way, you let your hands slip under the hem of his signature white t-shirt, the mussels in his stomach tense under your touch as you slide your hands up, hooking the shirt on your thumbs to push it up as you run your hands over the thin trial of dark hair disappearing into his waistband, and up to his pectoral muscles. He helps you take off the shirt, breaking the kiss for a second to pull it over his head and toss it to join his jacket. 

His hand dips between your legs, pushing your panties aside and dipping into your folds. The tip of his index finger strokes your clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves until you can feel yourself getting soaked under his ministrations. Once he's sure you're wet and ready enough, you feel the tip of his finger press slowly into your entrance, your walls fluttering around it as he presses deeper, finding that little spot deep inside you that made you shudder in pleasure. He slowly adds another finger, stretching you slightly, his fingers reach much deeper inside you than yours do, and he knows exactly where to touch. 

“Damn, already so wet for me.” the heel of his hand rubs against your clit with each thrust of his fingers inside you creating a delicious friction. 

“You ever fantasized about me doing this?” he asks. 

“Yes.” you admit, your cheeks heating up with embarrassment again at the admission. 

“Did you come on my fingers in this little fantasy?” 

“Yes.” you whimper. 

“Did I fuck you?” you nod, you couldn't believe you were really pinned against the wall of a storage closet with Negan's fingers buried inside you, telling him all about your sexual fantasies about him. 

“Did you finger yourself to that fantasy?” his own fingers rub a little harder against your sweet spot. 

“No,” you admit, you can feel how red your cheeks are. “I used a toy.” 

He raises his eyebrows. “What, like a vibrator?” 

“No, a dildo.” you admit. 

He laughs “My dirty girl!” his fingers work you until you feel that coil of release building in your core, getting ready to snap, but he stops just short of making you come. 

“Why’d you stop?” you whine. 

“Because the first time you come for me is gonna be on my cock.” he starts undoing his belts, and let's his pants drop to bunch around his ankles, and then pushes his boxers down to join them letting his erection free to bob up against his stomach. He's unsurprisingly well endowed, long, but still thick with a very slight curve, and well groomed hair despite the apocalypse that prevented most people from keeping up with such things. 

“Take off those panties for me.” he orders, starting to stroke his cock with slow steady jerks of his wrist, making precome bead at his tip. You do as he says, wiggling your hips to give him a little show as you pull the dampened panties down and kick them off to join your shirt and his clothes on the floor. 

He grabs the towel in your hair, pulling it loose to let your damp locks fall loosely over your shoulders.   
He wraps his arms around you, lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck to support yourself even through he easily holds your weight up with one arm. 

He lines himself up with your entrance with his free hand. “You ready baby doll?” you nod, feeling his bulbous tip press against your entrance, sliding inside ever so slightly. 

You let out a whimper, your nails digging into his shoulder as he slowly fills you, he's bigger than you've had in a long time and it takes your body a moment to adjust to how full you feel. He gives you the time you need, groaning at the way your walls feel squeezing him. 

He begins to thrust slowly, his tip rubbing perfectly against that same spot he'd made all sensitive and achy with those long, skilled fingers. Gradually thrusting a little harder each time, until he's finally slamming into you hard enough your body jerks against the wall with every thrust. 

“Better than your little toy?” he asks with a smirk. 

“Yes.” you moan, and you aren't lying, it's so much better than you ever could have even fantasized. The coil of pleasure quickly builds inside you again, making your body clench tighter around his pulsing member, and making him groan louder. 

Your orgasm comes in waves, each thrust making them more intense than the last, he doesn't slow down while you come around him, one hand clenching in his hair while the other scratches down his back. 

Negan fucks you through your orgasm, and gives you a moment to come down from your high. 

You drop your legs from his waist, letting your bare feet hit the cold concrete floor. 

“Where do you want to come?” you ask him. 

“Your mouth, baby doll.” he smirks, you nod, dropping to your knees and taking his still hard cock in your hand. 

“That's it, take my cock between those pretty lips.” you slip his tip into your mouth, tasting his precome mixed with the taste of your own arousal. You swallow as much of him as you can, and work the rest with your hand.

“Yeah, just like that.” he moans. 

Eventually you get comfortable enough for him to thrust into your mouth, letting him fuck your throat while you bob your head and suck in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck baby doll, oh you're goddamn perfect.” his balls tense in your hand and that was your only warning that he was gonna come. You try to swallow it all, which he seems a little surprised by but also seems to like it, but his load is a little too much and some ends up dripping from the corner of your lips. 

He pulls you to your feet and gives you one last rough kiss, before pulling his pants back up and securing his belt, he gathers your clothes and your towel for you and puts back on his t-shirt while you get as dressed as you can. The moment Negan opens the door to the closet it's almost like the spell was broken and you shoved out of your little bubble of pleasure the two of you had created and back into the real world. 

And then you hurry back your room, glancing over your shoulder one last time before you turn the corner to watch Negan walking in the opposite direction, whistling, with his leather jacket slung over his shoulder, and you wonder if you'll ever hook up with him again or if you just got lucky tonight.


End file.
